Physicians and health care providers routinely measure and record a person's height and weight during physical examination and health check-ups. Records as to the height of a person are monitored according to the English scale in the United States of America and the metric scale in the remaining areas of the world. This dual scale system of the height of the population makes data comparisons time consuming and costly. Vertical scales called stadiometers are used to measure a person's standing and sitting height. The scale graduations are located on upright supports attached to vertical walls. Arms movably mounted on the support are adapted to engage the top of the heads of persons located adjacent the scales to provide information data concerning the height of the persons. This data is incorporated in the persons medical records for use by the medical personnel.